canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dannyl
Lord Dannyl, Family Vorin, House Tellen Lord Dannyl is a Guild magician, whose chosen discipline is Alchemy. Described as tall, his height often is intimidating to those who don't know him, he is roughly 30 years old. He finds it difficult to place trust in people because of the rumours which plagued him as a novice, by fellow novice Lord Fergun, he was forced to confront others speculating and gossiping about him. However, Lord Rothen took pity on him, and became his mentor. As a full magician he had few friends, despite being described as friendly and charming. Lord Rothen remained his most trusted companion. He began to experiment using magic, trying to come up with useful inventions. After his daring plan to enlist the help of the Thieves to capture Sonea, the Higher magicians acknowledge his negotiation skills. He is granted the position of Second Guild Ambassador to Elyne, and so he leaves the Guild behind to fulfil his duties. In Elyne, Dannyl has another task to complete, alongside his Ambassadorial work. Administrator Lorlen has requested that he research into the High Lord Akkarin's previous travels, in an attempt to discover if he is practising Black Magic. Dannyl is aided by Tayend of Tremmelin, the young and handsome scholar of The Great Library. Together, they travel to other Allied Lands to trace the path Akkarin took on his journey 10 years ago. Dannyl discovers that Tayend is a lad, and is attracted to other men. Dannyl takes pity on the scholar, seeing as how he himself was subjected to scorn on the basis of his questioned sexuality as a Novice. Later however, Dannyl is informed by Tayend's sister, Mayrie, that Tayend has strong feelings for Dannyl, but is afraid to tell him. Dannyl decides to that he cannot risk a relationship with Tayend, as it would put his position in doubt. But he is willing to continue his friendship with the young scholar. They next travel into the outskirts of Sachaka, to explore the abandoned city of Armje. While here, Dannyl unwittingly enters the ancient Chamber of Ultimate Punishment, and is drained of all his magic. He is rescued by Tayend, who puts his own life at risk in order to save his friend. Later outside the Chamber, Dannyl finds he has used up his reserve of magic. This leads him to realise that he has been unconsciously using his magic to drown out his feelings towards other men. Dannyl realises he had been doing this ever since he was a novice, and had been subjected to hostility for his inclinations. He finally decides to accept his natural feelings, and to stop living his life according to what society expects of him. He acknowledges his attraction to Tayend, and this is the beginning of their secret relationship together. In the High Lord, Dannyl is set a mission by Akkarin to infiltrate a group of rebel Elynes, attepting to learn magic without the Guild's permission. He lets the group know about his secret relationship with Tayend, in order to gain their trust. The leader, Dem Marane, wants Dannyl to teach his brother-in-law magical Control. Initially Dannyl drags the lessons out, in an effort to learn as much about the rebels as possible. However, once he discovers a book on Black Magic in their library, he is forced to finish Farand's control lessons, and arrest the rebels. On the trip back to the Guild, Farand is posioned onboard the ship, but Dannyl manages to save him with help from Vinara by mental communication. Back at the Guild, Farand is offered a place of study as a novice, though he is several years older than the average first year. The rebels are put on trial, resulting in Dem Marane being sentanced to death, and the rest imprisioned. Dem Marane makes an angry outburst regarding Dannyl's affair with Tayend, but Dannyl insists that he told the lie in order to gain their trust. To Dannyl's surprise, Tayend is staying in Imardin, and refuses to leave even with the threat of the Ichani Invasion. Despite Dannyl's protests, Tayend explains that he won't leave without Dannyl. When the Ichani invade, Farand stays near Dannyl to help him. After they break through the gate, Dannyl comes upon Lorlen buried under debris, and he and Farand help Osen to dig him out by hand. After Akkarin appears to help, Dannyl goes off to find Tayend. He is confronted in the street by Avala, a female Ichani. He manages to get away, and is found by Tayend who is hiding with other magicians. ' Category:Kyralia Characters